


Gabey Got Back

by PokeThePocky



Category: Penny Arcade
Genre: Anal Play, Ass Play, Butt Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, No Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeThePocky/pseuds/PokeThePocky
Summary: Tycho is faced with a dilemma only Gabe could concoct: Either stare at his asshole for an entire hour to stroke his ego, or deal with his nightly masturbation sessions. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Gabe/Tycho (Penny Arcade)
Kudos: 2





	Gabey Got Back

Tycho's last few nights have consisted of two things: trying to finish his newly bought novel, and trying to ignore Gabe's jerk-off sessions from the room next to him.

Under normal circumstances, Tycho wouldn't care if Gabe was jacking off. It's not like he didn't partake in yanking his own from time to time; he was a guy and he had his own urges. But for the last few nights, Gabe's nightly sessions had become increasingly loud, to the point where it was hard to focus on his book.

After the third night of dealing with it, Tycho decided enough was enough — he was going to confront Gabe about it the next morning.

If Tycho were more comfortable seeing Gabe naked, he would have gone in and told him off. But as it was, Tycho couldn't deal with it; for that matter, he couldn't deal with seeing any guy naked. Gabe was an… extra special case, being as shameless as he was. Tycho didn't want to risk any kind of Gabe-brand shenanigans, so he kept his mouth shut until the next morning.

Being the first to wake up, Tycho spent his free time getting through another chapter of his book. It was proving to be quite the page-turner, with interesting character and plot developments at every corner. 

It was so immersive, it took him until he finished the current chapter before he noticed the elephant in the room.

Or should he say, Gabe's dick on his shoulder.

"What the _fuck_ , Gabe?!" Tycho shrieked, jumping from his chair and nearly dropping his book.

“Well, hello to you too!” Gabe cracked a smile as he sat down in the next chair over. "Nothing quite says 'good morning' like a nice dick in your face, amirite?"

The image of Gabe’s dick and balls were too vivid in Tycho’s head for him to quip back, staring down at the plate of donuts Gabe grabbed from the pantry. If Gabe had anything resembling tits and a vagina, he wouldn’t have reacted as disgusted as he was. But unfortunately, Tycho did not live in that universe, and was instead gifted with a narcissistic manchild as his roommate.

“Come on, say something,” Gabe said, donut crumbs flying out of his open mouth and onto the table. "It's just a dick, dude... Well, it's more than that. It's _my_ dick. But still, chill out."

Distracting himself for long enough, Tycho offered a rebuttal. "I for one find it absurd that you thought that was totally, one hundred percent reasonable. Are you out of your goddamn _mind_? Who the hell goes up to someone and shows off their… junk?"

"Gonna be real with you, Tycho." Gabe swallowed before continuing. "I am a blessed dude. Not many guys out there have what I have. You sure as hell don't. And because of that, I have to flaunt it."

"Ignoring that incredibly creepy comment about my body," Tycho sighed. "I just remembered what I was going to talk to you about. Let me get to the point: you need to stop being so loud while you're masturbating."

Gabe frowned, slipping his finger through the uneaten donut's hole with a bored expression. "Why should I? When you gotta nut, you gotta nut."

A beat from Tycho. "Are you fucking serious?"

Gabe nodded, a shitty grin so close to cracking on his face. "As serious as the size of the load I busted last night."

Tycho immediately recoiled, his vivid imagination that helped while DM'ing tabletop games being a serious hindrance here. However, his astute eyes couldn't help but notice Gabe's focus on the donuts — lifting it up and peering at Tycho through the single hole.

" _Well_ ," Gabe drawled, a devilish smirk spreading on his face. "I could consider quieting things down. But on _one_ condition."

Tycho raised an eyebrow, half-worried but figuring nothing could be worse than Gabe's grunts and moans last night. "Alright then, inform me of this imperative condition."

Gabe sneered, putting down his donut and looking at Tycho directly. "Stare at my butthole for an entire hour in all its glory."

Tycho was wrong. So, _so_ fucking wrong.

"If I had a choice between that or getting my nipples cut off in the ninth circle of Hell for all eternity, I think Satan would have found himself a new best friend."

"An hour of man-ass isn't going to kill you, Tycho," Gabe said. "And if you agree, I'll throw an extra special _bonus_."

"If that bonus involves your dick, balls, or any other extra parts you may have, it's a hard pass from me."

Gabe stayed silent as Tycho opened his book, flipping a few pages forward to reclaim his spot. Within a paragraph, Tycho was able to settle back into focusing on the story he so desperately wanted to get back to.

But that was quickly crushed, this time by Gabe swatting it from his hands.

"What the hell did I tell you?" Tycho fumed as he reached down to pick up his book. "When I say no, I mean—"

Gabe's ass in his face was the first thing he was greeted with upon standing up.

" _Dude_!" Tycho felt like vomiting as Gabe spread his buttcheeks, his eyes squeezed shut to protect his brain from the horrors of his roommate's offending asshole.

"And when I say I want you to look at my ass, I mean _look at my fuckin' ass_!" Gabe's declaration was followed by a slap to his own asscheeks, letting the skin bounce for a bit before spreading it wide open again. "The hour will fly by before you know it, so just shut up and stare."

Tycho’s mind raced with many emotions, all of them negative. Disgust, mortification, fear, dread. The worst emotion he experienced, however, was the impending hopelessness. Gabe may have been an ass, but he wasn’t a complete dipshit — he knew more about Tycho than Tycho wanted him to know. Among this forbidden knowledge, Gabe knew exactly what it took to make him bend to his sleazy desires.

But despite the logic behind just giving in, Tycho couldn’t bring himself to say anything that would lead to him staring at Gabe’s asshole. He didn’t know if it was exactly _pride_ , but rather feeling like he had a semblance of a choice.

“I believe I already gave my final answer, Gabe,” Tycho responded curtly, turning away from his ass. “So leave me to my bidding and we can go on our merry way.”

He knew it wasn’t the end of it. He didn’t know why he kept delaying the inevitable when Gabe had his weapon of choice poised and ready for an hour of attention.

“So you want to make it a challenge?” Gabe sneered, continuing to wiggle his ass from side to side. “‘Aight, but I don’t think you want to go there.”

Knowing torture of the most homoerotic degree was coming didn’t lessen the blow when Gabe striked with his first attack: backing up his ass and shaking it in Tycho’s face.

“Gabey got back, huh?” Gabe snickered, the stupid pun not even being in the top percentage of godawful in the current situation. Tycho hadn’t even eaten breakfast yet but he was already prepared to toss it from the pits of his stomach. Gabe's bouncy, absurdly round buttcheeks getting closer to his face with each passing second was easily the worst part, along with the ludicrous amount of fear that his wiggling ass was going to touch his face. That would easily be worse than having to stare at his bare asshole.

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a comeback,” Tycho gagged, his futile determination still high enough to not give in to his predestined fate. Gabe must have practiced shaking his stupid ass in the mirror, because he jiggled it in Tycho's face like it was God's gift to man.

Gabe suddenly stopped his ass wiggling, ready to launch his new weapon as he turned around to greet Tycho with his flaccid dick. Tycho suppressed a gag as he made the next move: a meatspin, balls bouncing with every helicopter swing of his dick.

The urge to throw acid into his own eyes was overwhelming to Tycho as Gabe stared down at him with an unsavory grin, a dark glint in his eyes as his erection grew at the sight of his repulsed, turned-away face.

"Aw, don't gimme that look," Gabe said with a shit-eating grin. "It could be worse. You could be taking this cock up your ass. Or if you prefer…"

Tycho's guard was demolished within a second as Gabe pushed him to the ground, his book gliding across the floor and out of reach.

"What the fuck was tha—"

Before he could fight back, Tycho was welcomed with Gabe's balls in his mouth as he shamelessly slammed himself down on his face. A muffled shout reverberated around Gabe's ballsack as he rutted into Tycho's mouth, his half-erect dick resting against his chin.

"I'm gonna assume that your screams are because you're enjoying this." Gabe chuckled, although Tycho could barely hear him. As much as he wanted to defend himself, that was out of the question. Defense would require touching Gabe's ass to push him away or biting down on his balls, something he did _not_ want to taste anymore than he already was.

Unfortunately for Tycho, the only thing he could do was lie there and take it. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this, a small amount of resistance still in him even as Gabe's sweaty nutsack violated his mouth.

"Alright, that's enough of that," Gabe announced as he raised himself up from Tycho's face. Gagging and coughing, any shred of hope Tycho may have had was completely gone as Gabe merely repositioned himself to sit on his chest. Now facing him, Tycho received a front-seat view of Gabe's cock, nearly fully erect.

"Oh fuck no, dude!" Tycho squirmed under Gabe, eyebrows narrowed in pure, unadulterated terror. Even as he shut his eyes, he could still feel the sweat from his balls brushing against his chest. 

But worst of all was the familiar sound of Gabe fapping, this time more immersive than Tycho ever wanted it to be.

"You can stop this whenever you want," Gabe reminded Tycho as he jacked himself off, the head of his dick growing purple. "Just say the magic words and we can focus on what really matters."

Try as he might, Tycho couldn't ignore the wet, sticky precum dripping on his chin, dribbling down his neck in a disgustingly warm mess.

"Okay, I get it already!" Tycho screamed, convulsing.

"What was that? Sorry, you gotta be more specific if you want this dick out of your face."

Gabe was toying with him at this point, just because he could. The occasional grunting from him didn't help either.

"I'll stare at your stupid asshole, alright? Just get off of me!"

Gabe clicked his tongue and shook his head. "That's no way to refer to my butthole. Better fix that, I'm about to blow!"

"Christ Almighty, fine! I'll stare at your asshole for an hour, now get off of me!"

Gabe's movements came to a halt as Tycho said the magic words. Tycho really did save his ass this time — it didn't look like he was kidding when he said he was close.

"Finally! I knew I'd win you over." Gabe laughed as he stood up from Tycho's chest. He approached the table where his plate of donuts sat, smacking his ass and wiggling his eyebrows at Tycho.

"I wouldn't say that assaulting my eyes or mouth is a morally upstanding way to win someone over," Tycho grimaced as he debated whether to wipe off the cum sticking to his neck with his own hands. "Do you have a single iota of shame?" Tycho asked, already knowing the answer.. "Whatever, don't answer that. I'm going to go wash this off."

"Aight, but don't go breaking your promise on me," Gabe called out as Tycho left the room.

This was going to be a very long, very awful hour.

* * *

_Two men. One asshole. One destiny._

For the next hour, that was what Tycho was going to have to deal with. No doubt the memory would be burned into his brain for the rest of his life. It hadn't even been ten seconds and he was already feeling sick to his stomach, turning his head away as the butthole of honor stared him down mere inches away from his face.

"Come on, don't be a chicken shit," Gabe said, pulling his cheeks even further apart to give Tycho a crystal clear look. "Either give my butthole your undying appreciation and attention, or I'm extending the timer by another hour. I can do this all day if I have to."

Gabe's threat was enough to pull Tycho back into the present. _Anything but that_ , he thought as he forced his eyelids open with his fingers.

"Looks pretty nice, doesn't it?" Gabe snickered as he wiggled his ass in front of Tycho's face. "On a scale of one to ten, I'd give my butthole a twenty."

Tycho stayed far away from the gay category on every porn site he visited, but even he could tell it wasn't anything special. It was just a butthole, everyone had one. Just an opening for the body to do its business. Tycho couldn't say he was big on the idea of anal, even in straight stuff, so having to stare at another man's hole was twice the turn-off.

"So what would you give it, Tycho?" Gabe's devious smile awaited his response as his hands kneaded against his thick asscheeks.

He knew he'd have to give a response. Staying silent would be disastrous.

"Uh… I'd say… infinity? Maybe even more."

Tycho's heart jumped in his throat as Gabe groaned.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Gabe backed up a smidgen into Tycho's face. "I want you to give a bit of thought, you know? That's like saying your favorite part of a movie was the whole thing when you don't give a shit."

How could he expect him to give a shit? Tycho wanted so bad to object, but he would only be delaying the inevitable, or worse — extending the torture for himself.

"Okay, okay…" Tycho grimaced as he forced himself to think of an answer that would appease Gabe. There wasn't much to write home about — again, just another person's asshole — but he'd have to use his imagination, strong vocabulary, and grasping at straws to satisfy Gabe.

"How about… a twelve."

Gabe chuckled. "Okay then, I can go with that. Since you're so good with words, give me three things you like about it."

As much as he didn't want to, he had to come up with something that sounded enough like a compliment, something Gabe's big ego would no doubt be pleased with.

"The…" Tycho swallowed, looking over his options. "The outer ring of your anus. It looks smooth, circular, and surprisingly clean."

The silence felt long enough for Tycho to nearly pass out from pure fear.

"Go on," Gabe said, a smug, satisfied grin on his face. "And you better be thankful I decided to shower last night."

_He was going to kill him if he didn't die from humiliation first._

"Th-the color," Tycho continued, taking a deep breath to soothe his stomach. "It's pink. Reminds me of bubble gum."

"I'll bet it's just as tasty too." Gabe snickered. "Too bad I'm not flexible enough to find out."

As much as he wanted to quip back, the thought of Gabe's little quivering butthole centimeters from his mouth as a taste test was enough to make him reconsider.

"Alright, give me one more compliment. Make it a good one."

Tycho shuddered. Even with his extensive vocabulary, there were not enough words in the English language to describe his disgust at having to stare at Gabe's asshole for another fifty-five minutes.

"This one is easy," Tycho fibbed. "Your buttcheeks are… really round. _Hypnotizing_. They really accentuate the pink circular succulence of your butthole."

"Hypnotizing and succulent, huh…" Gabe stared off into space as he sighed. "I've gotta write this stuff down. You're like a fuckin' poet, you know?"

"That doesn't mean too much coming from you, Gabe," Tycho forced a laugh, fearful that his dry statement would earn a punishment. Thankfully, he said nothing against it.

“You’ve got the brains, but I’ve got the rockin’ body,” he chuckled, massaging the globes of his ass to drive the point home. Tycho squirmed uncomfortably on the couch.

“I’ve got an idea,” Gabe said, sending Tycho into a cold sweat. Not even a full minute had passed since the overbearing compliments, what could he possibly be scheming next?

“I don’t think I’m completely satisfied with just you watching, y’know?” 

Gabe’s words echoed in Tycho’s mind as he lost track of everything else Gabe was saying after. A million possibilities ran through his head, all of them with awful, revolting outcomes. Fingering? Likely. Ass-eating? Even more so. He didn’t get snapped back into reality until the end of Gabe’s monologue, a mere second before the new torture would begin.

“Eyes on the prize, Tycho.”

That was the only warning he got before Gabe puckered and flexed his butthole right in his face.

“What the fuck, Gabe?!” Tycho shouted out. It was back to square one as he turned his head away, screwing his eyes shut to black out the sight of Gabe’s convulsing asshole.

“Giving up? Not on my watch.” Gabe backed his ass closer into Tycho's face, kneading his cheeks all the while. "Feast your eyes or I'm adding another thirty minutes."

Tycho didn't think it could get worse, but was once again proven wrong when Gabe's soft, sweaty buttcheek brushed against his paling face.

What followed was one of the most unmanly screams Tycho ever let out in his life, jerking away and covering his eyes with his hands.

"Thirty more minutes it is," Gabe snickered as he puckered up his butthole again. "And not only that, but this time, you gotta count every time I flex my butthole so I know you're paying attention."

Tycho gagged. "Hell n—"

"Complain and I'll add another hour."

Anything resembling freedom and choice was stripped away from Tycho, replaced with his fate of staring at flexing buttholes for the next hour and a half. He said nothing, which Gabe obviously took as consent.

"Okay, on the count of three…" Gabe bent further over, spreading his cheeks wide enough to give Tycho a good view. "Three!"

Not even the mercy of a countdown was granted to Tycho as Gabe flexed his pink butthole inches from his face.

"Remember to count out loud as I go." Gabe reminded. "What number was that again, Tycho?"

"Th-that was one," Tycho stammered.

Gabe nodded as his butthole gave another wink. "Keep the count going."

"Two…" Tycho choked out.

Gabe didn't say anything else as his asshole winked again, leaving the task to Tycho's willpower.

"Three… F-Four…"

_Getting his nipples cut off in hell for eternity sounded good right about now._

* * *

"320… 321… 322…"

It could have been three million at this point and Tycho wouldn't have known better.

"323… 324…"

Gabe's asshole didn't even look like an asshole anymore.

"325… 326…"

Hell, it didn't even look like anything corporeal anymore. Maybe Gabe was really some eldritch being sent from the deepest reaches of space, and each wink of his haunted asshole was sapping his energy away until he was a husk of a man.

"335… 336…"

"Speak up, I can't hear you," Gabe snickered, shaking his jiggly cheeks in front of Tycho's zonked face. "You only got two minutes left. Make these last few count."

Two more minutes might have just as well been two hours, but Tycho didn't object. Swallowing a bit of bile, he continued his fruitless journey.

"337… 338… 339… 340…"

"Y'know what?" Gabe's interruption made Tycho jolt in terror. "I think that we should shake things up a little."

In the blink of an eye, Gabe's asshole suddenly switched to rapid-fire. Or at least the fastest he could muster, his pink butthole puckering in Tycho's face like it was convulsing.

"Light-speed winking!" The maniacal laughter that followed gave Tycho flashbacks to bad Saturday morning cartoons. "Try to keep up, Tycho!"

Tycho snapped to attention, listing off every number in succession. He only had thirty seconds left and he sure as fuck didn't want Gabe to add to the timer for losing focus at the last minute.

"380, 381, 382, 383…"

_He never craved death more._

"384, 385, 386, 387…"

 _He never wanted to see a butthole again_.

"388, 389, 390, 391…"

_His palms and face were stained with sweat._

"392, 393, 394, 395…"

_It felt like something was squeezing his chest and throat, wringing him dry._

"396, 397, 398, 399…"

_…_

For several seconds, Gabe stayed silent. Was it over? Was Tycho free from the torture? He didn't dare ask. All he could do was wait for a sign, a signal saying he could—

"Aaaand there!"

Gabe gave one last push, this time at a much slower speed.

"400! Fuck!"

With Gabe's final wink over and done with, Tycho slumped back on the couch, mentally exhausted. As soon as his assailant stepped away to stretch and yawn, Tycho realized that he was finally safe from the torture.

"How was the grand finale?" Gabe asked, his shit-eating grin never looking more punchable in Tycho's life.

He couldn't even respond. Not because he was afraid, but because for the first time in a long while, Tycho was at a complete loss for words.

"Damn, that good? I'll have to keep that in mind for tomorrow's session."

_No. Fucking. Way._

"A-Are you fucking kidding me?" Tycho stammered, standing straight up to assert whatever dominance he had left. "There's no fucking way I'm doing that shit again."

Gabe merely clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Well, in that case, I hope you don't mind hearing me jack off tomorrow night."

Tycho wasn't typically a violent man, but the thoughts streaming through his mind in that moment were nothing short of worrisome. He'd rather end up in jail for murder than to repeat what just happened. Hopefully in his own cell, if it came down to that.

Having said his piece, Gabe made an exit back to his room, leaving his half-eaten donuts on the table.

At the very least, Tycho could take solace in the fact that all the holes were already bitten through.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at @PockyPoke


End file.
